


Sleep all Summer

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [16]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Sexy Times, postcard fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Logan and Veronica's almost first official "date" after nine years of radio silence.Postcard fic based on the Tumblr prompt: "That sooooo classifies as a date."





	Sleep all Summer

 

Veronica slipped into the passenger seat of Logan’s BMW, a silly grin spreading across her face.  She shouldn’t be this happy.  Her dad was in the hospital and Logan was leaving town in a week. She should be miserable.  Instead, as she was getting dressed, she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.

 

“Hi!”

 

“Hi to you, beautiful. All ready for our first date in almost ten-years?”

 

“Pft.  This isn’t our first date.”  Reaching over her shoulder, Veronica buckled her seat belt, adjusting her denim skirt so it was ever so slightly lower on her thighs.  “We’ve been hanging out for days now.”

 

“Sex.  We’ve been having sex for days.” Logan leaned over, his hand running up her bare legs, stopping at the hem of her skirt and he kissed her cheek gently, his dark eyes gleaming with mischief.

 

“We ordered pizza and watched a movie one of those nights.  That sooooo classifies as a date.” She corrected him, kissing the tip of his nose and he chuckled.

 

“Naked pizza and a movie classifies as a date, huh.” Turning his attention back to the car, he turned on the ignition, taking a quick side glace at her. “I doubt Mama Lione’s will let us eat manicotti naked at our table.”

 

“I doubt Mama Lione’s will allow us to do  _any_  of the things we did that night in full view of everyone.”  Veronica drawled, her hand coming to rest on Logan’s hard thigh.  “In fact, talking about it really makes me think we should not waste time at a restaurant and get our meal to go.”

 

A twisted smirk appeared across Logan’s lips and he tossed Veronica a playful wink.  “Well…if it still classifies as a date…then…”

 

Settling into her seat, Veronica shimmied a little against the soft leather.   _Real_ dates could wait until Logan came back from deployment.  For now, she would happily take as many of these  _almost_ dates as she could get.


End file.
